Mi presente ahora es a su lado
by AnZuZu Dragneel
Summary: Aún había cosas de las que Natsu quisiera volver a vivir, tener a sus padres vivos y convivir con su hermano mayor como cuando eran niños, lamentablemente, eso sólo se quedó en el pasado. Sin embargo, su presente tampoco estaba mal, porque podía disfrutar de las dos mujeres de su vida, al final en cuenta, había algo de lo que podía seguir disfrutando.


**_Ladies and Gentlemen!_**

 ** _¡Wow! Hace tiempo que no escribía sobre Fairy Tail, mucho menos sobre Natsu y Lucy; y curiosamente fue a mi causa de sueño que empecé a escribir esta pequeña historia. Se supone que me iba a dormir un rato antes de la hora de la comida y mirenme, estoy aquí escribiendo algo que de repente se me ocurrió y que no podía dejar de escribir._**

 ** _Incluso con las ganas de escribir les estoy compartiendo esto, realmente me gusto._**

 ** _It's showtime!_**

* * *

 ** _Aclaración: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Yo solamente pido prestado sus personajes para poder escribir mis historias._**

* * *

Era de noche cuando Natsu había llegado a su casa. Los músculos le dolían y estaba más que seguro que cuando tocará la cama se dormiria inmediatamente, la misión que había aceptado hace una semana le habia tomado un poco más de lo esperado. Soltó un largo suspiro cuando entro a casa y vio las luces apagadas. Dejo sus cosas a un lado del cómodo sillón y sólo fue a buscar algo que comer en la nevera. Dio sus pasos cortos y perezosos, un fuerte rugido de su estomago escucho, no tardó en abrir la nevera y tomar todo lo que quisiera.

Sus mejillas estaban infladas de tanta comida que había comido en un instante. Tuvo que tomar un poco de agua para poder pasar aquel manjar. Al alzar su vista se enfocó en una foto en particular, camino hasta llegar al cuadro y con sus manos acariciar el cristal.

Natsu sabía muchas cosas. Incluso lo que sucedió con su verdadera familia hace más de 400 años. En aquella foto veía a una mujer hermosa de cabello negro, un hombre alto con cabello rosa y dos pequeños niños frente a ellos. Una foto que encontró de aquel lugar lejano de ese continente, en aquella casita en la pradera donde solía vivir.

Ellos habían sido sus padres, desde que había empezado a recordar su pasado, muchas veces se lamentó de olvidar a las personas que le dieron la vida, podía recordar el suave cantar de su madre, la deliciosa comida que hacía y como se sentia ser envuelto en los brazos maternos. Podía recordar a su valiente padre pelear contra cualquier malvado, los regaños que le daba y las risas que compartían, incluso podía recordar como era sentirse protegido por su figura paterna y dormir en sus brazos cuando salían a jugar en el suave pasto.

Y aquel niño de cabello negro, su hermano mayor, aquel hermano que lo protegía incluso de pequeños insectos y quien le leía cada noche para que durmiera. Natsu no pudo evitar soltar una risita cuando aún cuando era niño creía la historia de su padre sobre los mounstros debajo de la cama y cobardemente con lágrimas en los ojos le pedía a su hermano mayor dormir con él.

Realmente hubiera querido disfrutar más de aquellos días de ensueño, quería seguir viendo la sonrisa de su padre, el suave canto de su madre y las caricias a su cabello de su hermano mayor, para su desgracia, ese ya no era su pasado.

Había veces en las que buscaba a Arius, fuera o no su hermano, el lo buscaba para pasar un rato con él, para hablar sobre su reciente trabajo y citarlos a cenar junto con su esposa Mio. El no era tan tonto como creían, muy dentro de Natsu sabía que ellos dos tenían sus anteriores recuerdos, se les había otorgado una segunda oportunidad, sólo que nunca más revelarian su pasado, de eso estaba seguro Natsu.

Quería volver a convivir con sus padres y su hermano, quería seguir viviendo con ellos. Y aunque el tiempo había sido cruel ahora no podía quejarse tanto como antes.

 **-Pero ahora soy feliz...** -Susurro.

No pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, una gran sonrisa apareció y pronto escuchó suaves pisadas detrás de él. Se limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos para al fin voltear y ver a una pequeña niña de ojos cafés y su cabello rosa echo una telaraña.

De su mano colgaba un pequeño oso de peluche y un pequeño bostezo salió de ella. Natsu sonrió y se acercó a ella.

 **-Al fin llegaste papá** -La pequeña le sonrió mostrándole la sonrisa más hermosa, sin unos cuantos dientes de leche y con sus ojos muy adormilado. **\- ¿Que hacías papá?**

 **-Sólo me estaba despidiendo de los abuelos, ya me iba directo a la cama, ya estoy en casa Heria** -Natsu sonrió, le acaricio su cabeza y pronto la cargo entre sus brazos. **\- ¿Te gustaría dormir con mamá y conmigo?**

 **-Si** -La pequeña alzó su peluche, sólo escondió su rostro en el hombro de su padre y pronto se quedó dormida.

Natsu sólo soltó una risa. Subió las escaleras de su casa y encontró a lo que era su cuarto. Una mujer de cabellera amarilla se encontraba ya dormida, a su lado un libro de encontraba junto con una pluma. Sólo sonrió, con su mano libre quito el libro y la pluma, lo dejo en la mesita de noche y pronto acostó a la pequeña peli rosa de sus brazos.

Ante el movimiento aquella mujer se movió, abrió sus ojos y una sonrisa apareció, sus adormilados ojos chocolate le saludaba.

 **-Bienvenido Natsu** -Susurro antes de sentir un par de labios cubriendo los suyos.

 **-Ya estoy en casa Lucy** -Lo que ella no sabía era lo bien que se sentia Natsu al escuchar esas palabras. **\- Heria fue la primera en verme, alguien te está ganando Lucy** -Dijo en forma de broma.

 **-Tenías que arruinarlo Natsu** -Hizo un ligero puchero. **\- Es difícil ganarle a Heria, sin duda heredó tu instinto de dragón**

 **-Tranquila** -Le dio un suave beso en la frente. **\- Que tu siempre serás mi favorita**

Lucy soltó una risita. Con cuidado se acostó y cubrió con sábanas a la pequeña que se encontraba a su lado. Natsu sonrió y volvió a recordar aquellos pensamientos que se le ocurrieron cuando vio la foto de sus padres. Podía llegar arrepentirse de muchas cosas, quería regresar a ese pasado que se le fue arrebatado y aunque no podía sólo había algo bueno de todo eso.

 **-¿Ya duermes Natsu?** -Lucy sonrió y palmeo el lado contrario de la cama.

Que si no fuera por todos esos eventos el ahora no pudiera estar disfrutando de la mujer que más amaba en su vida, aunque fuera la segunda porque primero estaba su madre, aunque eso sólo era un pequeño secreto. Y poder disfrutar del futuro de una nueva generación, de aquella pequeña niña de cabellos rosas, su hija, su sangre.

 **-Buenas noches Lucy**

Mencionó mientras se acostaba. Vio la mano de Lucy y miro aquel brillante anillo de bodas. Ella era su esposa, aunque desde hace mucho tiempo ya era parte de su familia. Con cariño sacó su brazo para poder abrazar a su esposa e hija. Sólo cerró los ojos y con una sonrisa en su rostro cayó dormido.

Porque ese era el presente que estaba viviendo y que sin dudas, el futuro sería mucho mejor.

* * *

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por leer!_**

 ** _¡Ahora a ver si puedo dormir un rato! Aunque lo dudo, ahora que escribí esta pequeña historia, miles de historias se me están ocurriendo._**

 ** _No olviden seguirme en mi página de Facebook : Anzuzu Dragneel._**

 ** _El Link de mi página, como el demás redes sociales, la encuentran en mi perfil de fanfiction._**

 ** _Por cada comentario el escritor desvelado tendrá una gran sonrisa en su rostro y más energías al seguir escribiendo._**

 ** _¡Nos vemos a la próxima!_**

* * *

 ** _Atte.: AnZuZu Dragneel_**

 ** _Fecha: Viernes 1 de Junio de 2018_**


End file.
